


boulder on your shoulders - тяжесть на твоих плечах

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Item Shop AU, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Recettear AU, Unreliable Narrator, adventurer!Tom, sorcerer!shopkeeper!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Иногда Гарри согласен признать, что он не в порядке.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/979095
Kudos: 13





	boulder on your shoulders - тяжесть на твоих плечах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [boulder on your shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275762) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Восьмой фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Фанфик на других сайтах:  
> https://fanfics.me/fic140082  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9086229
> 
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ - и гамма - Хэлен.

Это было непросто.  
Тусклые чернила пачкали его маленькие руки, а пергамент был тонким и ветхим от старости. Здесь можно было найти много бумаг — по словам Хэдвиг, эта деревня выгорела лишь частично, — но больше всего его притягивали именно эти. Возможно, потому, что они были последним напоминанием о хозяйке Хэдвиг — женщине, которую он никогда не знал. Но это и не было важным, ведь Хэдвиг любила свою хозяйку, а ему самому нравилось всё, что любила _она_.  
— Зачем мне вообще имя? — пробормотал он и получил подзатыльник за пререкания.  
Хэдвиг вновь отодвинула крыло, и её перья мягко зашелестели.  
— Потому что ты — человек, — ответила она, высокомерно напомнив очевидный факт, — а у всех людей есть имена.  
— Но я прекрасно обходился и без него, — возразил он. — Я ведь понимаю, когда ты зовёшь меня. Какой смысл в имени, если его не используешь?  
Прекрасное белое оперение Хэдвиг на миг заслонило его взор. Когда-то она рассказала ему, что была _полярной совой_. Так же, как полёвка — полёвкой, змея — змеёй, а он сам — человеком. Но полярные совы _отличались от других сов — они были лучше_.   
Вместо белизны прямо напротив его лица возникла пара круглых золотых глаз.  
— Ты не сможешь остаться здесь навечно, — сказала она. — Желание сбиваться в стаи — это естественно для человека. А что будет, когда ты найдёшь себе пару? Твой человеческий партнёр не будет знать нашего языка. А без имени никто не поймёт, как тебя называть.  
Хэдвиг ущипнула его за переносицу.  
— Тебе совсем не нравятся имена. Но что ты думаешь о моём?  
— Вот оно мне нравится, — ответил он. Он даже не мог представить себе такой мир, где Хэдвиг не была бы Хэдвиг. — Тебе подходит.  
Он знал, что ей будет приятно это услышать. От таких слов Хэдвиг распушилась, гордо вытянув шею.   
— Это королевское имя, — она говорила так, словно бы и не рассказывала эту историю уже сотни раз. — Не у всех сов есть имена, а среди тех, кто ими обладает, мало кто назван именем, достойным королевы.  
— А почему бы тебе не придумать моё имя, Хэдвиг? — спросил он. — Ведь другие люди поступают именно так, да? Ты рассказывала, что люди не придумывают имена сами себе.  
— Так не получится, милый. Я — сова, поэтому я не могу дать тебе человеческое имя. Это так не работает.  
Услышав это, он вдруг резко заинтересовался пергаментом, лежащим на коленях. Хэдвиг не терпела непослушания. Она всегда говорила, что он должен учиться, а иначе другие люди посчитают его глупым и прогонят. И не важно, действительно ли он хотел встретиться с другими людьми или нет. Но разочаровать своего единственного друга он точно не желал. Хэдвиг была для него всем. Было бы намного хуже, если бы его прогнали не другие люди, а _она_.  
Не все буквы можно было разобрать. Некоторые слова сливались в непонятные пятна или расплывались по бумаге — гладкой, словно галька на речном берегу. И, несмотря на сложности, это стало для него уже привычным. Хэдвиг использовала этот и многие другие листы, оставшиеся здесь, чтобы научить его читать и писать. Она всегда говорила, что Дорея писала красивые письма. И что все люди должны уметь писать письма.  
— Хэдвиг, а что насчёт этого? — спросил он, показав на строчку в тексте. — Оно тоже начинается с большой буквы! “H”(1), прямо как у тебя!  
Хэдвиг подошла поближе, её когти проскрежетали по полу.  
— Гарр… — протянула она, слушая звучание. — Не думаю, что это имя. Я такого ещё не видела.  
— Но оно написано с _большой буквы_!  
— Да, но… — Хэдвиг отчистила небольшой участок бумаги. — Ох, вот оно что. Ты забыл “и”. На самом деле это “Гарри”, очень человеческое имя.  
Он нахмурился.  
— Между ними достаточно большое пространство. Ты уверена?  
— Конечно же. Именно это я и _сказала_. Или ты во мне сомневаешься?  
Он посмотрел в глаза-бусинки Хэдвиг. И всё, что он смог сделать после этого — это поднять руки и сдаться.   
— Нет, никогда! — ответил свежепоименнованный Гарри. — Мне нравится “Гарри”. Меня зовут Гарри.  
Теперь буква “H” нравилась ему ещё больше. Раньше “H” принадлежала только Хэдвиг, а теперь — и Гарри тоже.  
Хэдвиг опустила голову.  
— Мы ещё не закончили. У людей по два имени, а иногда и больше.  
— Два? Это… много. Зачем им нужны _два_?  
— Ну, если кто-то возьмёт твоё имя, ты сможешь использовать второе.  
Гарри сморщил нос.  
— Звучит как страшно много.  
— У Дореи было три имени, — сказала ему Хэдвиг. — Так что тебе нужно хотя бы два. Как насчёт “Поттер”?  
— Поттер? — произнесённое, оно прозвучало немного резко. — Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер? Поттер. Что это значит?  
Хэдвиг распушила перья и запрыгнула ему на бедро, где уже не лежала бумага.  
— Дорея писала много писем “Поттеру”. Я вдруг вспомнила об этом и решила, что тебе оно подойдёт.  
Гарри усмехнулся. Наверняка подруга с самого начала хотела придумать ему имя. Вероятно, она боялась всё испортить. Кто знает, как будет жить человек, имя которому выбрала сова? Гарри не знал, и Хэдвиг, видимо, тоже.  
— Мне нравится, — сказал он и нежно обнял её. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Гарри Поттер — прекрасное имя, — произнесла она. — А теперь ты должен практиковаться в умении писать.  
— Ай, _Хэдвиг_!  
— Люди будут смотреть на тебя свысока, если ты не сможешь написать собственное имя.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Я должен был выбрать что-то попроще, чем это…  
Хэдвиг повернула к нему голову.  
— Повтори, я не расслышала?  
— Н-нет, всё отлично! Я практикуюсь, практикуюсь!

* * *

В мире прошлого солнце уже достигло зенита, но в настоящем луна ещё только начала опускаться. Гарри проснулся словно от толчка. В кровати было тепло, но его ступни замёрзли. Гарри засомневался в том, что именно могло его разбудить.  
Возможно?..  
Он не смел пошевелиться, а его дыхание стало спокойным и тихим. Притворяться спящим — одна из первых вещей, которым он научился. Для него это было так же легко, как ходить — или даже проще, почти как младенцу ползать. Грудь Гарри медленно поднималась и опускалась в идеальном ритме. Ничто не выдавало того, что сейчас он напряжённо вслушивался в тишину, а его руки были готовы к бою. Его магия собралась под кожей и в больших пальцах. Гарри вытолкнул её в едином порыве, выжигая любое чужеродное присутствие в комнате. Каждый уголок и щель, где мог бы укрыться демон, были проверены, не пропущен ни один скрытый закуток. Часть магии просочилась через щель под дверью, заполнив остальную часть дома.  
Демонов нет. У него задрожали руки, и Гарри сжался в комок. _Демонов нет_.  
Но эта мысль не успокаивала настолько, насколько должна была.  
Гарри знал, где он сейчас находился — у себя дома, в “Хэдвиг”, Гриффиндор, Хогвартс, Шотландия. Тут было безопасно. Спокойно. Возможно, это место будет последним его пристанищем, но... Только Мерлин знал, куда его может выкинуть течение в следующий раз. Как бы то ни было, время и волны занесли его сюда. Прошлое осталось далеко позади, недостижимое даже для него. Крошечная точка на горизонте, навсегда потерянная в водах судьбы.  
Гарри чувствовал, что что-то было не так. У него сильно кружилась голова, но одна часть его разума всё же понимала, где он сейчас находится и что с ним произошло. А вот другая — нет. Поэтому сейчас он думал, надеялся, что достаточно силён для… Что, если он будет достаточно тихим…  
Его магия зазывала. Свернувшаяся, словно цветочный бутон, который однажды раскроется, выпустив свой сладкий аромат, созданный лишь для одного.  
Когда никто не появился, Гарри свернулся на постели, собирая простыни, подушки и одеяло в гнездо. Край, оказавшийся за спиной, он натянул на голову. Гарри лежал, прижав колени к груди, а одеяло защищало его. Окутанный собственным запахом, в тесноте и безопасности.  
Его магия продолжала звать, но никто так и не пришёл.  
Наконец Гарри выставил руку наружу из гнезда — так, словно бы там кто-то сидел. Когда-то в прошлом там _действительно_ кое-кто сидел — и делал это очень часто. Он осознавал, понимал, что всё это осталось в прошлом, но... Его тело отказывалось слушаться. Гарри не мог отрицать это.  
Он держал руку прямо, пока не устал. Верхняя половина тела Гарри никогда не была особо сильной, но он всё же надеялся на большее и пытался уговорить себя продержаться хотя бы ещё немного. В конце концов Гарри оказался не способен даже на “ещё немного”, и его рука упала, словно марионетка, которой обрезали нити. Боль заставила его втянуть руку обратно, прижимая к груди так, словно бы иначе её оторвал демон.  
Никто не появился. Тишину ночи не тревожили взмахи крыльев. Гарри был в полном одиночестве, и от этого его магия плакала. Один, один, один. Какой смысл в одинокой жизни? И если даже он сам одинок, то и Хэдвиг, конечно, тоже. Каково ей там, в земле мёртвых? Она всего лишь сова, издеваются ли над ней из-за этого? Больно ли ей?  
Маленький Гарри уже давно вырос, но Хэдвиг не было рядом с ним, чтобы защитить. Она стольким поделилась с ним, так много ему подарила, а он ничего не смог дать ей взамен. Это было неправильно, так неправильно…  
Она никогда не вернётся, Гарри понимал это. И осознание правды всё ещё продолжало убивать его.  
В дверь постучали. Гарри вздрогнул и плотнее завернулся в одеяло. А через мгновение магия сообщила ему, кто там: не демон, не опасность, а Том. Гарри совершенно забыл, что сегодня он остался переночевать здесь.  
— Том, — прохрипел Гарри.  
Том, должно быть, услышал его, потому что позвал по имени и спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?  
Если честно, то нет. Гарри не был в порядке. Но, даже понимая это, всё равно промолчал. Он надеялся, что Том просто уйдёт, пока Гарри не испортил ночь и ему.  
— Могу я войти?  
Гарри продолжал молчать. А вот его магия решила иначе — она повернула ручку и распахнула дверь.  
Первым, что Том увидел, стал кокон из одеяла и простыней, сделанный Гарри. Но не только это. Ведь, хоть Том и скрывал свою способность чувствовать магию, сейчас комната выглядела для него, как световое шоу.  
— Могу я подойти ближе?  
Гарри кивнул.  
Том медленно и осторожно приблизился. Подойдя к постели, он встал коленями на матрас. И, оказавшись рядом, притянул Гарри в свои объятия. Одеяло соскользнуло куда-то назад. Объятие было приятным — тёплым и надёжным, но нежным. От Тома всё ещё пахло постелью и сном. На нём была пижама — наверное, он проснулся из-за Гарри. Эта мысль снова заставила чувствовать вину.   
Том выждал немного, но протеста не было, а даже наоборот, вместо него он получил одобрение. Поэтому он решился поменять их положение внутри гнезда на более удобное. Непривычно мягко было лежать здесь, закутанным в ткани и меха. Ведь на самом деле Том любил сражения куда больше, чем сон, а Гарри в прошлом пришлось приучить себя спать на матрасах. Но по их виду никто бы никогда об этом не догадался.  
— Почему ты проснулся? — спросил Гарри. Его голос всё ещё был слегка охрипшим, но звучал уже лучше, чем в первый раз.  
Том хмыкнул.  
— Я почувствовал твою магию.  
— О, — он сделал паузу, — прости.  
Том объяснил ему, что совсем не против:  
— Сначала ты проверил, нет ли врагов. Когда ты ничего не нашёл, я хотел снова заснуть, но вдруг всё изменилось. Я не смог узнать это… ощущение, наверное.  
Гарри почувствовал, что задолжал Тому объяснения. Конечно, они наверняка будут дерьмовыми, ведь пока он ещё не был готов говорить о Хэдвиг. Но плохие объяснения — это всё же лучше, чем совсем ничего.   
— Вся та дрянь, что недавно случалась, — начал он, сделав неопределённое движение рукой. — Думаю, именно это заставило всплыть некоторые воспоминания. Хоть это и были не плохие воспоминания, но… Возможно… Возможно, из-за хорошего вернулось и плохое. Не знаю.  
Том прижал подбородок к его макушке.  
— Война?  
— Что-то типа того, — ответил Гарри. — Вроде бы, это было... Примерно в то время, но чуть раньше. Я думаю… Поэтому я проверял, нет ли демонов. Смерть быстрее приходила к тем дозорным, которые засыпали.  
— Ты когда-нибудь ходил в дозор? — спросил Том. И Гарри знал, что вовсе не обязан отвечать.  
— Не то чтобы… Не совсем… Я был всего лишь ребёнком, даже несмотря на всё, что пережил. Наверное, они не хотели навешивать на меня эту ответственность, — ответил Гарри, пожав плечами. — Я помню только один раз, когда такое произошло. Они не просили меня об этом, но… Дерьмо случается. Мне пришлось это сделать. Но нет, чаще всего я просто слышал всякие истории.  
Он остановился.  
— Целый лагерь авантюристов мог погибнуть из-за того, что дозорные уснули. Мы наткнулись на один такой. Было не так ужасно, как это сейчас прозвучало. Скорее похоже на... на… На город призраков. Пустой. Заброшенный. Словно все просто, ну, ушли. Было страшно, но я ничего особенного не почувствовал. Ох, эм… Я был в порядке. В достаточной безопасности. Всё было нормально. Со мной всё хорошо. Я ведь жив.  
Том снова хмыкнул, и на этот раз Гарри почувствовал вибрацию кожей головы. Он смутился из-за своей бессвязной речи, но Том никак это не прокомментировал. Просто продолжал держать Гарри в своих руках, не осуждая. Хорошо было просто лежать вот так, ощущая себя маленьким и защищённым. Он почувствовал, что готов отпустить Тома.  
Сердце Гарри постепенно успокоилось. Он всё ещё был немного напряжён, но кровь снова прилила к рукам, а в каждом углу перестала мерещиться опасность. Стало слегка получше. Том вернул его в настоящее. В прошлом его не было рядом, тогда Гарри даже не подозревал о существовании Тома, но это и к лучшему. Да он и не хотел бы, чтобы Том тогда был рядом.  
Том на сто процентов из настоящего. Именно так и должно быть.  
— Это было очень давно, — пробормотал Гарри. Он не был уверен, с кем говорил сейчас — с Томом или с самим собой.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
Эта мысль заставила Гарри вздрогнуть. Он покачал головой и сказал:  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Наверное, я уже больше не засну. Возвращайся к себе в постель.  
Том кивнул и выбрался из гнезда. Он ненадолго задержался в дверях, но всё же ушёл. На этом всё и закончилось. Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно потерял что-то. Странно, ведь он и не помнил, чтобы что-то _находил_.  
У него заурчало в животе.  
— Семеро одного не ждут, — пробормотал Гарри и внезапно развеселился. Он встал с кровати. Раз уж он не спал, то вполне мог пойти и съесть чего-нибудь. Взмахнув рукой, он потратил излишки магии на то, чтобы заправить постель. Вскоре они исчезли бы сами по себе, но неправильно было бы просто дожидаться этого, ничего не делая. Гарри направился на кухню.  
На кухню, где Том совершенно точно не спал.  
Вместо того чтобы спросить, почему он не спит, или что он тут делает, или потребовать, чтобы хоть один из них немного отдохнул, Гарри взглянул на него и произнёс:  
— Предчувствую, что сегодня будет тушёный кролик. Идём на охоту?  
— Я хочу кабана.  
— Мы поймаем их обоих, — согласился Гарри, потому что одного кролика им не хватило бы даже на день.  
Том встал.  
— Тогда нам лучше поторопиться.  
И они пошли. Конечно же, они пошли. Они вполне могли исполнить эту прихоть, так что почему бы и нет? Когда они ушли, небо всё ещё было тёмным, а когда вернулись с охоты, которая на деле оказалась больше похожа на игру в прятки, небо уже посветлело, а кто-то даже шёл на работу. Благодаря магии никто не смеялся над ними, пока они несли кабана и кролика по улицам. Избегать проблемы, решения которой не знаешь — это было приятно и даже в чём-то целебно.  
У Гарри вызывало одновременно удивление, страх и зависть то, каким сильным был Том.


End file.
